memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zsingaya
Archive Start a new discussion Vaughn Armstrong Thanks, I had a great time! Anything interesting happen here or anywhere else? Tough Little Ship 12:45, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC) J. Paul Boehmer Could you make a table for J. Paul Boehmer? Tough Little Ship 12:48, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC) Lawrence Pressman Thanks for fixing the pics. I'm quite proud of that article. I wrote it today. Tough Little Ship 22:08, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) Re: Nemesis episode article help (Re: Nemesis episode article help -- "Thanks for reverting the vandalism on this page, it took me ages to write the summary for it! zsingaya 09:14, 15 Jul 2005 (UTC)") :You're welcome. Sorry for the month-and-a-half-long delay in replying, I meant to reply back when I first received the message. I just now realized that I hadn't, and I didn't want you to think I had ignored you. ;) --Shran 05:01, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) Richard Lineback Could you look here and find which one is Richard Lineback? You can also upload it when you find it. Tough Little Ship 15:19, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) Marc Alaimo page Wow, amazing job! Keep up the good work! --Werideatdusk 02:07, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) Re: Extra buttons (monobook stuff) Hi Zsingaya! You're lucky to catch me here since I'm nearly on holiday in Greece. Your script is nearly perfect, but theres a "}" missind in the last line. You can have a look at mine and copy it to fix yours. I hope it's easy enough to adopt for the moment, if I'll have some time on my hands I try to simplify it. regards 17:14, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) Nakahn Check out Image:Nakahn.jpg. --Alan del Beccio 08:55, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) John Lendale Bennett Could you resize his pictures for me? Tough Little Ship 19:03, 15 Aug 2005 (UTC) Thanks. The Think Tank page is looking well. I was trying to write about Bennett on Wikipedia, but the IP address has been blocked again, through no fault or action of my own. I've been adding the Star Trek actors category over there, just like you were doing here! Tough Little Ship 19:17, 15 Aug 2005 (UTC) Thanks for the compliments I'll try to find one for Richard Riehle if I can find a site with caps for "Fair Haven" or "Spirit Folk". As you might know, screen caps for Voyager episodes from the fourth season on are notoriously difficult to find, but I'll try. I did find find caps of Vaughn Armstrong as Korath in "Endgame" and as Two of Nine/Lansor from "Survival Instinct". I have both Borg and ex-Borg images to include in the table (what the heck? let's put both versions up), so it'll just be the Vidiian and Hirogen left. I also set up a table for Cyia Batten and hope to add Ghemor's daughter to Nana Visitor's. Re:Monobook.js I removed the insane number of "Revert" nodes in my monobook page. Sorry about all the edits on that page, but when one is tired and bored, one doesn't exactly think straight. There was actually some method to my madness, but it's too much to go into right now. :þ --From Andoria with Love 20:22, 16 Aug 2005 (UTC) Brent Spiner/Fistful of Datas Question I figured I'd ask the resident table expert this one: Do you think it's worth adding the various old west characters who manifested themselves as Data in "A Fistful of Datas"? I'm sure Trekpulse has all of them, though I wonder if you think it's appropriate?--T smitts 05:14, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) Noted. I should have a shot of Vaughn as the Hirogen within the next few days. And if you're adding Silik as a human to John Fleck's page, we should probably include his other disguise in "Cold Front".--T smitts 07:59, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) Hmm... good point. Maybe hold off on all the Data ones since there's way too many. But anyone else is okay. Also just to let you know, I finished the tables for Rick Worthy, Thomas Kopache, Joseph Ruskin, and Tim Kelleher and also did ones for Erick Avari and Tricia O'Neil as well--T smitts 08:10, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC)